


Home is not a place

by acatbyanyothername



Series: October 2020 prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Flufftober 2020, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatbyanyothername/pseuds/acatbyanyothername
Summary: Qui Gon Jinn wanders through the Room of a Thousand Fountains in search of his home
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: October 2020 prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954327
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Home is not a place

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober prompt day 2 : Comfort

Qui Gon is getting old. At least that's what he tells himself as his body creaks and groans. The leaves rustle in his wake, their low murmur comforting. Graceful arches sweep high above him, and familiar shadows cross his path. But Qui Gon walks alone. He is home and yet not. Soon. 

Soft anticipation hums in his mind. The soothing sound of water guides him to sun-warmed stone and lush waterfalls. A meditating silhouette awaits him peacefully, hands soft and open on his knees, reddish hair golden in the light. Obi Wan. And Qui Gon is finally home and happy.


End file.
